tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 12
Thank You Hello: I just wanted to thank you and the rest (not sure how many,) for all the work you've put into this site. I have loved the Rev.'s world since I was a child and am happ that as an adult not only can I continue to enjoy it, but I have a place/website to go and loose my self in. Cheers, Jaime --Y2jaime 23:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo thomasfan hi thomasfan this is trainboy7 saying hi and wishing you a happy new year.zach palmer 01:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New year Happy New Year Thomasfan!!!! SteamTeam 15:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Music videos Can I make a gallery in music videos? SteamTeam 16:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Is it all right to add photos on song pages? SteamTeam 16:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Edward's Exploit Hi, just wanted to know what was wrong with my pics for Edward's Exploit. Just so that I don't make the same mistake again :) Thanks SteamTeam 18:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It was because my Season 2 DVD won't play the end episodes of season 2 so I had to copy the episode from VHS to DVD then do it. Sorry about that. Oddly though, the pics I uploaded for Thomas gets Bumped were done in the same way and they turned out fine it's probably to do with the age of the videos or the age of the episode itself. That's my guess. :) Thanks for telling me. I'm planning on uploading some pics for the 'Let's Have a Race' song. I'll check the quality thoroughly before I upload them. Thanks, again. SteamTeam 18:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Blurry Thomas Pictures You're the one who's deleting blurry Thomas pictures that people uploaded like me. Dcelano 19:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) tomy help Hey thomasfan Somebody is trying to change the tomy page and move it all around so it is confusing. Can you go in and fix it I have to go so I don't have time to try and fix it. I think you should try and redo it to like the 27 of december or so I don't know but you know the page well so can you help out and fix it back to normal. Sincerely Sidekickjason--Sidekickjason 23:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Coronation Scot Thomasfan forget about the book I discovered something did you know the poster from mighty mac the episode that says Coronation Scot I found the poster here it is. --PNR 05:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) please response Books I've had an idea, how about one of those info boxes (the ones in the episode pages) containing info on number of pages, illustrator, Publisher and Publish date? SteamTeam 12:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Clickable links Hi! :D I was just wondering I was going to edit the Voice actors for Hero Of The Rails to include Toby in the list of characters Matt Wilkinson is voicing, but I don't know how to add names of characters as a clickable link, could you please help? Thanks! Why have you deleted 2 covers from "Thomas and the Dragon" Hello, I really think that the other 3 covers are needed too, after all this Wikia is expert and we must be as precise as we can - that involves the cover gallery archive too. Have a think! TheRTF 17:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Neville as 33010 Thomasfan I found Neville's type he is number 33010 and I found the engine shunting tanker and 33010 works for the British Railways. Click the site http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS63s97xJBk&feature=channel Also small information about Neville he was built at Brighton in September 1942 and withdrawn in January 1964.--PNR 04:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:10,000 edits! WOW! Congrats! One of my goals for 2010 is to make 10,000 edits here. :) Have you seen my new blog, btw? ZEM talk to me! 03:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you and you're welcome. I do plan on posting more, I just want to make sure everything makes more sense than on my last blog. Sometimes my writing was choppy last time around. Just so you know, I restored The official website page because it is relevant to the Wiki. ZEM talk to me! 18:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) My recent edits I have recently been fixing up the merchandise pages, but most of the time, you have been reverting my edits. Most of the time, they are putting the Steam Engines, Diesel Engines and Narrow Gauge Engines into one list called Engines. I don't see why this cannot be done because it is not as if they are completely different. Also, sometime true information I put down gets taken off. Can you please discuss why with this? --Jdogman 10:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, considering there is a page for Thomas TrackMaster, then all the related items on the Thomas Motor Road and Rail article should be moved to there, and the MRR article can be used for Plarail, Tomica World etc. The other edits I have done include putting a Brio Battery Powered Thomas in (which is real), putting Bandai Thomas Candies in (Proof shown here), and removing Lionel Annie and Clarabel as they're not available separately but Thomas is. --Jdogman 10:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is a Brio Thomas pamplet: * http://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd291/ashjato/Brio/Brio1.jpg * http://i225.photobucket.com/albums/dd291/ashjato/Brio/Brio2.jpg I understand about MRR/TrackMaster as they are almost the same, but if we can seperate Take Along/Take-n-Play, maybe we might be able to do the same to them. I guess we could put Bandai Thomas Candies into a seperate page, there's also another range called Pocket Thomas I'd like to mention somewhere. I'm also very happy about the Lionel page. --Jdogman 10:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Another idea Hi, SteamTeam again, sorry to keep bothering you, it's just I had another idea and I want to check it with you first. How about on song pages having a section for featured characters and a sections for episodes used for the song. Also I had an idea which I have asked ZEM about but I might as well tell you, too - an infobox for VHS pages. What do you think about them? Again, sorry for bothering you, :) SteamTeam 15:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Thomasfan! :) SteamTeam 15:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Great but do you know how to add a section for runtime as I think that is rather important? SteamTeam 15:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for everything! Just one last thing how can I put it on the video pages from where it is? SteamTeam 16:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been WICKED busy lately, and so I haven't been there n a while. Personal stuff, I'd rather not discuss. Jim 18:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Toby Hi, WIlliam Hope does not voice Toby in the UK version, Matt Wilkinson is, William does in the trailer but not in the actual movie, here is proof: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xas12k_hero-of-the-rails-uk-part-1_shortfilms He is not in the credits either: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xas2su_hero-of-the-rails-uk-part-12_shortfilms Also on the new UK site Toby's voice clip is obviously not William Hope. --GordonPercy 09:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture Thomasfan that picture Daisy 22.jpg is not an edited photo if it's an edited photo it would have come from Thomas Big Storybook and it would have a picture of BoCo instead of Daisy so I suggest you put it back again and look closely first at the photo. --PNR 04:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) HiT entertainment Hello TF, I just saw that you rewrote what I wrote on HiT's page. I am here on behalf of the YT TTTE community saying that it should've been left alone. This is why: 1. Count how many times BBC and G engines appeared from S8-S13. You will see why that was added. 2. Are the accidents in the new series really that good? 3. What railway/road has wierd transporting cars? 4. Everyone else says the plots are weak. I edited that section based off of what others said. I hope you will re-edit that, making us YouTubers content. --SPFan909 HiT's page The recent page edits by User: SPFan909 are what I believe to be additions in good faith, though perhaps requiring a bit of shoring up in POV and overall body. I think they should be allowed to remain, at least in some form, on the page.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll add them back as I see fit.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Your welcome. -- BiggestThomasFan 2:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Accounts Thomasfan how could you be removed from a wiki that you don't edit much? Also how many accounts do you have? --PNR 05:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) my pics? >:( this is Trainlover476 (Currently not logged in) asking: why did you delete my pics?! Thomas isn't the only one who should get a clear image >:( 10:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Credits It was on the credits of Splish, Splash, Splosh the DVD. --PNR 05:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Photos Hi, Thomasfan, hope you are well. Just to say I'm going to upload some pictures onto the Snow Engine page, I consider these pictures semi-rare but the only way I can upload them is by taking them with a camera. I've chosen the clearest and best camera that is currently avalible to me. Go and have a look and tell me what you think and by all means, if you don't consider them up to standards or someone uploads a better version please delete mine. Please let me know what you think because if you do except them, I can upload some more. Many thanks, SteamTeam 16:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I will! :) SteamTeam 11:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Requests :D *1. Unblock Charlie. *2. I think the trucks page is blocked, please add "it may also refer to Troublesome Trucks". *I think i may upload more images if i have time, TheRTF 19:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Categories *Hey, I should have talked to you about this earlier, but I'm gonna start a new project - categorizing the images of this wiki. This will make them easier to sort through and add to pages, not to mention link the categories to articles for users to browse. This is an idea I got on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki and I already did it on Primeval Wiki. So, in addition to adding talk pages this will be my special project. ZEM talk to me! 05:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *One more thing... I think we should leave discussions on the talk pages for future reference, like it is done on Wookieepedia. Unless they violate a rule or something. Don't hestitate to give me ideas, btw. I'm not the only admin by the way. ;) ZEM talk to me! 05:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cool idea. What template do you think it should be like though? You mean like at the bottom of the pages? ZEM talk to me! 22:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Permission Can I change the other username's background as permission? Dcelano 18:24, January 16 2010 Recent changes (Special Page) Hello, I'm currently having problems seeing this special page. Normally it loads within seconds displaying the recent changes made to this wikia, but as of the 16th January, I cannot see any listings on the list of recent changes at all. The page just seems to be stuck permanently loading - I have tried deleting tracking cookies and refreshing the page several times over (normal F5 and even the Ctrl + F5 combination) and have also tried this when logged in and out, but I keep getting the same result, a permanently loading page. Is it just me that its not loading upon or is anyone else getting this problem? Thanks for any replies. PryceV1 12:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) New Season 13 pics! About Percy's Parcel :D TheRTF 18:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)